Seizures, one of the more common neurologic disorders, affect up to 8% of the US white population. The meager epidemiologic data which exist for blacks suggests that seizures occur more frequently in this group. Using a case-control approach, this study aims to establish the proportional distributions and odds ratios for factors associated with newly identified seizures in an adult black community hospital population. Special attention will be given to antecedent medical, social, and family history as well as to neurologic, psychiatric and psychological states in cases and controls. History, physical examination and laboratory tests will be systematically obtained on cases and control subjects shortly after hospitalization. Electroencephalograms and psychometric testing will be performed on all cases and controls, and Computerized Axial Tomography (CT) on all cases. These tests (CT and EEG) will assist in classifying cases, as well as providing case and control comparisons (EEG, psychometrics). Factors to be evaluated will include, but will not be limited to, prior head injury, cerebrovascular disease and its associated risk factors (hypertension, diabetes, cardiac disease); alcohol and other substance abuse; indications of dementia and organic brain syndromes; familial factors and prenatal-perinatal factors. The temporal relationship of psychiatric status to first seizure will be studied, and factors associated with recurrence of seizures ascertained by follow up of this first seizure cohort. The study is expected to provide new insights about risk factors for first seizures and about prognosis of first seizures in terms of recurrence in adults generally, and in black adults specifically.